


Arrowstouch

by annablossom4703



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Asra (The Arcana) - Reversed Ending, Lucio returns and is Count, Non-Sexual Slavery, Slave Apprentice, Slave Asra, magic is illegal, whump kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablossom4703/pseuds/annablossom4703
Summary: Binding the Devil to his realm backfires when it releases Lucio and the Courtiers from their bonds with the Devil. Lucio has overthrown Nadia and made practicing magic punishable by prison or hard labour. But for the Countess's own Magicians, Lucio has a special punishment: slavery.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the Apprentice's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apprentice and Asra have been separated from each other for nearly a year, their lives having been torn apart by Count Lucio, who sold them into slavery after his miraculous return to power. Now, they finally have a moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 02/10/2020: I recently discovered some information about the creators of The Arcana, and I no longer support The Arcana, nor do I condone or support the creators' beliefs or actions in any way. I encourage you to do your own research.

I wake drenched in sweat, hot and gasping for breath. Another nightmare. It felt so real this time. Like he was right there with me all over again. I can still hear my cries for him when they separated us, our new masters pulling us by our chains as we fought desperately to reach each other.

It's been almost a year since Lucio returned to his position as Count and since Asra and I were sold. But in many ways, it feels much shorter than that. I haven't seen Asra since that day, but even if I were to see him, what would I say? My master has forbidden me to speak, so I'm not sure I would even be able to say anything to my love. What I wouldn't give to have him in my arms again.

I roll over onto my side and rest my head on my arm, the cold metal cuff blocking my magic the only relief from feeling like I am on fire.

* * *

Selasi wraps my bread neatly, commenting on how he hasn't seen me at his stall lately. He already knows why, but I can tell he doesn't want to mention it. Everyone in Vesuvia knows the fate of the Countess's own Magicians, reduced to chattel and powerless. Sometimes I catch Portia or Julian's gaze around town, but they always avoid my eyes or duck away, out of sight.

As Selasi hands me the wrapped bread, his eyes soften and a small twinkle dances in them. I turn around quickly, expecting to have to move out of someone's way, but my heart stops for a beat. Asra. Selasi takes the list of items Asra's master sent, and while Selasi's back is turned, I face Asra. Somehow, after everything, he looks almost exactly the same as he did a year ago, although now he looks more tired and worn, overworked even. I don't know if I should hug him or just smile. Time seems to stand still as I look into his soft violet eyes. Does he still love me?

Behind me, Selasi clears his throat, and both Asra and I jump to attention. We know our place exceptionally well now.

"You two, I need some arrowstouch from the pantry back there. Get it for me." I can't tell if it's a question or a command, but I automatically do as I'm told. Asra, too, it seems.

Once both Asra and I are in the pantry, Selasi shuts the door behind us. Panic rises in my chest until I realise. Arrowstouch. Another name for a love spell. That sly baker is giving us some time to be lovers again.

I throw my arms around Asra's neck, holding him closer to me than I've ever held him before. I feel the cold metal of his cuffs on my back through my shirt as he returns the hug. We stay like that for a long moment, listening to each other's breathing and the sound of our shared heartbeat, until we finally pull apart, taking each other's hands in our own and touching our foreheads together. We don't need to speak for me to hear him: "I love you." Perhaps a year ago he would have said that we'd get out of this, but not now. Now, all I need to hear him say "I love you."

A tear escapes from his eye and rolls down his cheek. I let go of his hand and cup mine to his cheek, wiping away the rogue tear with my thumb. I can't find the words in my throat after nearly a year of silence, but I don't need to speak for Asra to understand me. "I love you too."


	2. How It Came to Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing more to "Arrowstouch" than just the original one-shot (previous chapter). This is a prequel and expands on how Asra and the Apprentice came to be the only two slaves in Vesuvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 02/10/2020: I recently discovered some information about the creators of The Arcana, and I no longer support The Arcana, nor do I condone or support the creators' beliefs or actions in any way. I encourage you to do your own research.

No sooner had the Devil turned to stone does his realm begin to crumble and shatter, the chains extending outward from his realm turning to ashes. A silver mist hits me square in the chest, the impact forcing me back into Asra's arms. I feel heavier somehow, more substantial. That doesn't make sense, I already have my body back. Don't I? Asra sets me upright, grabs my hand, and sprints with me in tow out of the Devil's throne room. We're just barely able to escape to Asra's personal gate before the entirety of the Devil's realm comes crashing down. Asra and I exchange glances, relieved we've survived binding the Devil but worried about what comes next.

"You have your body back and the Devil is defeated. Let's go home now," Asra says as he gives my hand a gentle squeeze. Suddenly, we hear the sound of cruel laughter coming from the black pool behind us. No, there's no way. It's not possible. He was consumed by the creatures in the pool. Yet before my eyes, Lucio emerges from the water like a victor from battle, looking as though he had never contracted the plague.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? Fools." I look to Asra, hoping he understands what's happening, but he looks just as confused as I am. "What did you think would happen when you bound the Devil? You released me from my deal with him, meaning I have my own body." Oh no, this is very bad. But it does explain that silver mist that hit me; it was Lucio's sliver of ownership of the body being turned over to me.

"Danger," Faust hisses, and I couldn't agree more. Lucio glares are both Asra and me, and Faust slithers back into Asra's coat. I squeeze Asra's hand tightly, We need to go. Now.

Looking down at Asra's knuckles going white from my grip, Lucio chuckles sadistically. "Aww, is the little Magician scared?" he asks in a mocking baby voice. He then takes a step towards us, and every muscle in my body tense, ready to fight. "Let's see, how to punish a pair of thieves." He pauses for a moment before a wicked smile creeps across his face. "Oh, I know." As Lucio reaches for us, Asra and I bolt in the other direction, putting as much distance as we can between us and Lucio. My magic is exhausted from binding the Devil, but I lend what little I have left to Asra so he can open a door to send us home. Off in the distance, a door appears on a hill, and Asra nods to me. Great, he's made the door, now we just have to get over there before Lucio gets to us.

We tumble through the door and land in a heap in the palace garden beside the fountain. Not exactly the triumphant return I'd imagined, but we have bigger problems; Lucio is quickly gaining ground in Asra's personal gate. Asra starts to close the door to the portal, but it's taking him longer with just his magic, and I can tell he's not entirely focused either. I'd offer my magic, but it's too depleted to be of any help.

The door bursts open, throwing Asra to the ground. I run over to help Asra to his feet as Lucio angrily slams the door shut, closing the portal. He turns to face Asra and me with a smirk on his pale face.

"Enjoy the Masquerade," he chuckles sinisterly before leaving us.

"Master," I ask, fear leading to me to default to my title for Asra these past few years, "what do we do now?"

* * *

At the shop, Asra and I are hurriedly packing everything we own into various trunks. We have to use magic to shrink them down so we can move them, but we need to finish packing first. We can't stay in Vesuvia; it's not safe anymore. Lucio and the Courtiers have already overthrown Nadia and banished her, and our time to escape is running out faster each day. Just as I shove the last of my magic books into a trunk, there's a loud knock on the front door downstairs. I race down the stairs and usher in Julian, who looks sick to his stomach. I call Asra down and make tea to give to Julian.

"It's bad," Julian says with his head in his hands. "Lucio declared magic illegal, and anyone caught using or studying it gets either prison or hard labour." I look to Asra, but he already knows what I'm thinking. We have to leave now.

"What about you and Portia?" I ask.

"We're fine. But you two have more to worry about. You _were_ the Countess's own Magicians."

"We'll be okay, Julian. Now go, before someone sees you here." With a slight bow, Julian leaves Asra and I alone in the shop. Magic is illegal now? I feel a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I pull Asra into a hug. His heartbeat - our heartbeat - is comforting to listen to.

"I'll send Faust to go check on Muriel and tell him the news. Once she returns, we'll leave for Nopal, okay?" I nod. It's nice to know Asra has a plan in all this chaos. Faust slides off Asra's arm and exits the shop out the back door. We have about an hour to finish packing up our lives and be ready to move.

"No magic?"

"No magic."

* * *

It's been over an hour and Faust still hasn't returned. Asra paces anxiously around the shop. I hope this means that she's safe with Muriel, but I can't say for certain. I pull out the deck and look at the cards, hoping for something, but there's only silence. Even the Arcana are lost, it seems. I pack the cards away in the nearest trunk, and no sooner do I shut the lid, there's loud pounding on the door.

"Count's Guards, open up!" Asra freezes, and I swear he is shaking in his skin, so I approach the door and open it cautiously. There's at least twelve guards outside our door, and I imagine they're blocking the back door too. "Magician Asra Alnazar and his Apprentice?" As much as I want to lie, it won't do any good, so I nod. "In the name of Count Lucio, you are under arrest for the practicing of magic. Any and all of your belongings are now property of the Count." Before I can react, I'm pulled outside onto the street while two guards storm into the shop and drag Asra out. Asra and I are then manacled and marched through the streets like a spectacle. But we're not headed the right way to be going to the palace. The only thing this way is the . . . Coliseum. I look to Asra, and he's also seemed to realise the danger we're in.

Asra and I are then locked in a single cell, a chain connecting each of us to the back wall while a guard keeps watch outside. Who knows what Lucio has in store for us. He must sense my unease because Asra takes both my hands in his presses his forehead to mine.

"Whatever comes, my love, we'll face it together," he says softly so only I can hear. "You bound the Devil, love. Anything is easy compared to that."

"You taught me everything I know." I feel a strange shift in my mind, as if it were an empty cup being filled, and suddenly my past feels full. My memories, Asra's giving them back to me now that he knows I can handle them.

We stay holding each other until the other guards return and take us to the arena. Lucio is up in the box seat with the Courtiers. My hand slips into Asra's as I feel my heart start racing.

"Magicians," Vlastomil announces to the crowd, "you stand accused of practicing magic in service to the former Countess of Vesuvia. After careful review, I find you guilty." My stomach drops. I don't know what I was expecting, but this is not it.

"As punishment for your crimes," Lucio says, rising to his feet to stare down at us, "you both will be sold into slavery for the rest of your lives." Slavery? No, no! Asra hangs his head, and I swear I see a tear.

"You can't do this, Lucio!" I shout, but my voice is drowned in the sea of cries from the people in the stands. The guards drag Asra and I back to our cell, where we both collapse into a defeated heap. Sold? Into slavery? I lean my head on Asra's chest, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat. How much longer do we have until we're sold?

* * *

The day of the auction arrives much sooner than Asra or I had prepared for it. We're last on the block, according to the guards, with all of our belonging being sold first. We have nothing left except for the plain clothes we're dressed in and the chains connecting our wrists, ankles, and collars. The chains have little slack, and I can't even hold my love's hand. Guards enter the cell and pull me away from Asra, leading me to the town square. Bidding starts low, I guess to give as many people as possible a chance to purchase Vesuvia's first slave. Or maybe it's Lucio's way of reminding how far I've fallen and how little I'm worth. I try to block out the sound of my price steadily climbing. I hear Lucio shout sold, and I'm led back to the cell, where they leave me and take Asra. I'm sold.

Time passes agonisingly slowly as I wait. This is it. I'm no longer free, no longer a person. I want so desperately to cry, but I need to be strong, if not to spite Lucio, then for Asra's sake. Finally, the guards bring Asra back to the cell. He looks dejected and resigned. I don't even get the chance to hold him before I'm forcefully ripped from the cell and thrown onto the ground at the feet of my new master. I already know who it is from his shoes: Valerius. I push myself to my knees and wait for him or say or do something. Of course Valerius is my new master; he just had to rub in my face his hatred of me, didn't he?

"Get up, slave. We're leaving." He pulls my lead before I time to fully stand, causing me to stumble forward. "Walk like you're owned by a Courtier, for pity's sake," Valerius hisses. I can only nod, a lump forming in my throat.

As Valerius and I wait for his carriage, I see Asra being led away by a woman, who looks middle class from what I can see. The lady approaches Valerius, which brings Asra and I close enough to brush fingertips.

"Madame, it will serve you well to leave me." The woman turns to leave, taking my love with her. I have to do something now, or I may never get the chance again. I pull on my lead and run towards Asra, violently being jerked back from Valerius's firm grasp on the lead.

"Asra! Asra!" I cry. Asra turns back to look at me, and he, too, makes an attempt to reach me. But his master pulls him away, and Valerius drags me back to his side. "Asra!" I scream before something hits my cheek and knocks me to the ground.

"Remember your place, slave." Tears stream down my face as I sob silently while getting to my feet. Asra.


End file.
